


Campaign Strategy

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Smut, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Leslie and Ben waited until the next day to have their strategy meeting post bowling alley fiasco. Set during <i>Bowling for Votes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campaign Strategy

 

As Leslie drove home from the bowling alley, she routinely glanced over at her passenger, his head buried in his one good hand while the other was still weighted down by a Ziplock bag filled with ice. She doesn't need to see his face to know that he is distressed, his anxiety concerning the inevitable backlash from the press was made clear mere seconds after he threw that fateful punch.

The majority of the car ride was silent, Leslie growing concerned that Ben hasn't so much as moved since he strapped himself in. She finally pulled into her driveway and cut off the engine, but Ben remained rooted in his seat, his head not leaving his uninjured hand.

"Ben?" Leslie asked tentatively. "Are you okay? Are you gonna come inside?"

Ben's reply was a muffled groan of disappointment and self-loathing. "No. I'm just going to sit here and rot until the campaign is over. Then maybe I'll stop ruining everything for you, and you'll actually have a fair chance at winning."

"Well, I hope you're exaggerating because you're going to start to smell after a few days, and I _will_ still need to use my car," she said teasingly, hoping to get at least a small chuckle or smile out of him, but to no avail. His head remained in his hand without so much as an acknowledgement of her statement.

"Hey, Ben, seriously, it's okay.  We'll deal with everything tomorrow. Just come inside, alright?"

Ben finally raised his head, but the expression on his face was as miserable as when he first entered the car. "I don't know. I think I'm gonna just go home."

"I don't want you to leave before we talk about this. If you do, the next thing you know you'll be back to wearing your Doc Martins and trying to resurrect _Requiem for a Tuesday_. No way. We're gonna go inside and at least talk."

"Hey, that Claymation had some potential," he argued weakly, but the serious look on Leslie's face prevented him from continuing. "Can't we just agree that I'm no good at this and find someone else who will actually help you instead of making things worse? I mean, honestly, I have done nothing but hurt your campaign from the beginning. Your advisers pulled out because of me, we ended up losing our prime slot for the campaign ad because I tried to run something you hated, and now this stupid thing. God, Leslie, let me leave now before I completely ruin any chance you have of ever holding political office."

"No deal. Yes, it would seem like you are poison to my campaign, but you know what you're doing. Besides, you're not completely at fault. I'm the one who decided that being with you was worth whatever backlash I might have gotten from it. I didn't tell you how I really felt about the ad until it was too late, and again, I'm really sorry about that nasty bruise I gave you when I tackled you. This whole Derek thing was my fault. If I had just listened to you in the first place, none of this would have happened."

She unbuckled her seat belt and moved as close to him as she could, a sultry smile forming on her lips. "But I can honestly say that was one of the hottest things that anyone has ever done for me. I know this is so wrong of me, but that display of primal aggression really turned me on, and those few minutes of making out in the bowling alley aren't gonna cut it."

Ben looked over at her and small smirk began to appear on his lips. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied, her smile widening as his eyes grew less depressed. She grabbed his left hand in hers and began running her thumb lightly over his knuckles. "So, how about we go inside, get you some more ice, and talk about everything. We can even strategize a little if it will make you feel better, but I will not let you quit over this. Okay?"

Leslie could see the confliction in Ben's eyes, but he eventually relented, his shoulders sagged in resignation. "Okay, fine, but we _have_ to plan our next move. The press is going to have a field day with this, and we need to prepare ourselves."

"Deal," Leslie responded, overjoyed that Ben had agreed to come with her instead of going home to wallow in self-hatred. They made their way to the house and went inside, Ben trying his best to bypass the several stacks of newspaper that blocked his path as he followed Leslie into the kitchen.

"How does your hand feel?" Leslie asked as she handed Ben a new ice pack.

He attempted to make a fist, wincing slightly at the action. "Better actually. It's not broken or anything, just sore. It should be fine within a few days. I just hope that guy doesn't press charges."

"Me too. Gosh, he's such a jerk. He's mean, rude, can't hold his alcohol, went back on a deal, _and_ he's a crappy bowler. People like that just shouldn't even be allowed to vote."

Ben smirked slightly as she ranted, her cheeks getting slightly flushed with anger. "Yeah, but I still shouldn't have punched him. I behaved like an angry boyfriend, not a campaign manager. If this is going to work, I have to be able to separate the two. I can't fly off the handle every time someone acts like a dick to you," he paused briefly, "but, damn, did it feel good for that split second when my fist hit with that guy's jaw."

Leslie sauntered up to him at this revelation, running her hands up and down his arms before clasping them behind his neck. "That was super hot, even though you have a horrible right hook. If you're planning on going around defending my honor, the least you can do is learn how to throw a proper punch," she joked, a seductive grin gracing her lips.

"I'll see if Ron is willing to give me lessons," he responded sarcastically, his own flirtatious smile overtaking him. He deposited the ice pack on the kitchen counter behind Leslie in order to properly wrap both arms around her waist, gently tugging her close.

Leslie pulled his face down to hers, their noses touching as she playfully nipped and pulled at his lips, an action that he eagerly reciprocated.

"I thought we were supposed to strategize," Ben tried to say, his voice muffled by Leslie's lips.

"We will. Later," she said quickly, eager to continue their current make-out session. "Right now, I think this is so much more important."

"Ben the Campaign Manager strongly disagrees, but Ben the Boyfriend thinks he needs to shut up so I can continue to make out with my hot, totally non-bitchy girlfriend."

Leslie lets out a small laugh against his lips. "Good for Ben the Boyfriend. I think he needs to stand up to Ben the Campaign Manager a little more often."

"Maybe not the best idea, but right now Ben the Boyfriend thinks that we should all just stop talking and make out."

"Mmmm, I like his idea," she replied before crushing her lips back to his, her tongue forcing its way into Ben's mouth. He brought his good hand up to Leslie's hair, pulling out her hair tie in order to run his fingers through her untamed curls.

Their kisses became more insistent and passionate as time progressed, Leslie grinding her hips against Ben's, feeling him grow hard beneath her.

"Leslie," Ben tried to say between breaths of air, “if we are going to get any talking done, we need to do it now before this goes any further."

She ignored his request, continuing to assault his lips and grinding even more insistently against him. "Talking can wait. This can't," she eventually told him, trying to catch her breath, her lips still tantalizingly close to his. "I have been wanting to do this since the bowling alley. God, that turned me on so much. I had to use every ounce of self-restraint to not just take you right there and then."

Ben's eyes grew dark as he backed Leslie the few feet into the kitchen counter, crashing his lips into hers, his pelvis following suit. Their tongues took turns invading the other's mouth, their hands grasping at every inch they could reach. Leslie's hand moved down Ben's back to his butt, grasping it tightly and pulling him towards her, the two of them gasping as Ben's erection pressed firmly into her.

"Upstairs, now," Ben growled into her lips, unable to mask the pure, unadulterated lust in his voice.

He was surprised to feel Leslie shake her head at his request. "I told you, this can't wait," she said right before pulling away to rip both shirts over her head and hoisting herself onto the kitchen counter. Ben just stared at her, her bra covered breasts moving with every heaving breath that she took. "Well, are you going to finish what you started or what?" she asked impatiently.

Ben swallowed hard, his own breaths coming in pants. "A-are you sure that you want to do that here?"

Leslie looked at him slightly annoyed. "As if this is the strangest place that we've had sex."

"Yeah, I know, but this is the kitchen. You cook in here."

Leslie let out another impatient sigh. "Well, I don't do much cooking at all, here or otherwise, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll wipe everything down extra carefully when we're done. Now, if you don't come over here soon, I'll start without you."

She started to undo her pants just as Ben came to his senses and rushed towards her, pulling them down her legs as Leslie supported herself on her hands. He quickly raised himself back up to her, smothering her in searing kisses as she blindly attempted to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Leslie let out a yell of triumph as she finally unfastened the last button on his shirt, roughly pulling it off of his arms and tossing it somewhere on her kitchen floor.

She began to run her hands over the expanse of his bare chest, squeezing and caressing as Ben dropped his lips to suck on her neck. His hand snuck around to her back, unfastening her bra before he moved his mouth to lavish her breasts. Ben grew harder at the sound of her erotic moans; the familiar feeling as she ran her fingers through his hair spurring him on.

Her hands dropped to his belt, quickly removing it along with his pants and they were soon both clad in only their underwear. Leslie ran her hand down the length of Ben's back before her fingers drifted past the waistband of his boxers and settled on the curve of his ass, urging him forward so that he was pressing against her center.

Ben let out a strangled moan against Leslie's skin, and he instinctively bucked against her. He ran his hands up and down her pale legs before slipping his hand beneath her panties, plunging two fingers inside of her.

"Jesus, Les, you are so wet."

"I've been like this since the bowling alley. I couldn't wait to drag you home and have my way with you," she gasped, barely able to get the words out as his fingers pumped in and out of her. "God, I need you so much right now, Ben"

He quickly stepped out of his shorts before ripping Leslie's panties off of her, exposing her to him. Leslie reached out to him, pumping him several times until Ben stifled his moans in her mouth, both of her hands instinctively burying themselves in his hair.

Ben took himself in his hand and guided himself to her, rubbing back and forth over her entrance to coat himself. Leslie tossed her head back, resting it on the cabinet behind her as she let out loud moans of pleasure while Ben's cock repeatedly came into contact with her clit.

Growing impatient, Leslie placed her hand over Ben's and forced him inside of her, the only sound echoing throughout the kitchen being their sighs of pleasure.

Leslie braced herself against the kitchen counter, matching Ben as he thrusted into her over and over again, his head dropping to Leslie's shoulder as he moved, nipping and sucking on her skin while she gripped his hair, silently urging him on. One of Ben's hands crept up Leslie's side, burning a trail on her skin as it made its way to cup her breast, his thumb lightly rubbing her erect nipple.

Leslie's moans grew louder at his most recent action, babbling about how good he felt, how sexy he was, how much his protectiveness of her turned her on.

Between her words and the feel of her tight and wet around him, Ben could feel his orgasm building. Desperate to come with Leslie, he moved a hand between them, rubbing furiously over her clit as he forcefully moved within her; tightening his hold on Leslie's hip and moving in and out of her like a piston.

In response, Leslie's breath hitched, and her moans transformed into short, piercing cries, the volume slowing escalating with every thrust.

"Oh, God, Ben, yes. I'm so close," she panted, her voice strained and desperate.

Ben pulled Leslie in for another desperate kiss, his hips never once losing their rhythm as he swallowed Leslie's intense moans.

Leslie could feel her own orgasm growing stronger within her with each thrust and pass of Ben's hand over her clit. She could tell Ben was close too, his eyes tightly closed in concentration, waiting for her to bring them both over the edge.

After a few more deep thrusts, Leslie threw her head against the kitchen cabinet and arched her back, her orgasm ripping through her, pulling a strangled cry out of her as she exploded.

The look of pure ecstasy on Leslie's face and the feeling of her walls contracting around him quickly became too much for Ben, and he let himself go, barely pulling out before ramming himself back in as he emptied into her.

Once he regained his sense of surroundings, he could feel Leslie placing soft, gently kisses across his neck and shoulders, Ben supporting his weak body against the edge of the counter.

"God, Leslie, I need to start punching people more often if this is what it does to you," he told her as his breathing began to slow, relishing in the small laugh that she let out against his skin.

"Girlfriend Leslie Knope thinks that is a wonderful idea, but Parks Department Deputy Director and City Council Candidate Leslie is morally opposed to that plan, and I think she wins this round," she said with a smile, cupping his cheek as they lazily exchanged several more kisses.

Pulling back slightly, Leslie rested her forehead against Ben's, breathing in his "after sex" smell. “Aren’t you glad you didn't go home like you wanted?"

"Yes, but you lied to me. You said we were going to strategize."

"Well, something more important came up. We can have an official Campaign Manager to Candidate meeting tomorrow morning at JJ's. There's only a 37% chance of me trying to jump you there."

Ben laughed heartily at her statement, wondering how someone like him was lucky enough to be loved by Leslie Knope. "Okay, deal. Now come on let's clean up and go to bed. Defending your honor is tiring work."

"Sounds good to me. Thank you for tonight, though, setting up the whole Meet and Greet at the bowling alley.  I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and even though I am morally opposed to violence, and I hope that you never have to do that again, I really appreciate that you were willing to stick up for me like that."

"I'd do anything for you, I hope you know that. I love you so much," he whispered against her lips, his voice genuine and laced with love.

"I do know that. I love you, too," she replied before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

Ben slowly moved back and helped Leslie off of the counter, the couple quickly redressing and cleaning up the mess they had made.

"At least one good thing came out of this," Leslie said as the ascended the stairs to her room later that evening.

"What's that?"

"Well, now you don't have to ask Ron to tell you how good I am at bowling."          


End file.
